


Ghost-White

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Step Vladdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Unmotivated. Snarky. Stoner. Vlad Master’s step-son is a disappointment. A beautiful one.





	Ghost-White

Vlad Masters always got what he wanted. At first, it was money and power. Who wouldn’t want those things? Not only was he a billionaire, he was voted Billionaire of the Year by Affluence Magazine. Multiple times in a row. He was an award-winning billionaire. He owned various companies. He owned patents and held royalties. He was almost too rich, even. So decided to lean back on the business ventures for a while, get into the political end of the thing. He started small enough, as the mayor of a small town. When he considered his teeth sufficiently cut, he became the governor of Wisconsin. He moved into a goddamned cheese castle and everything.

 

when he decided he wanted someone to share those spoils with, he got that too. The quest for a family was a significantly longer game, of course. But if he was honest with himself, that was part of the appeal. Not just anybody would make the perfect match for Vladimir Masters. No, he had his sights set on one very particular woman. His old college sweetheart, Maddie Dewey. Now a lesser man, one who was not up to the challenge, may say that it was a problem that she was now Mrs. Maddie Fenton. That was not a problem that Vlad had. He saw it as an asset, even. When he thought back on what a buffoon Jack Fenton had been in college, he knew that the sheer contrast could only make him stand out as a better candidate by comparison.

 

One carefully staged class reunion later, and Vlad’s point was only proven. In addition to confirmation that Jack was indeed still a massive idiot and that Maddie was indeed living in a constant state of exasperation due to it, he also had the charming pleasure of meeting who he knew right away to be his future step-children.  Vlad saw the fact that Maddie already had two children as a boon as well. The daughter was quite intelligent. She was accepted into Yale-New Haven University on a full scholarship. Psychology major. She would be good for his name, for his manicured prestige. Then, there was the boy. He was tougher to fit into the picture. Still a high schooled when they first met, Vlad supposed he may have potential after all. But whatever it was that may lie within would have to be cultivated. The boy was, to put it frankly, a slacker. A loser and a bit of a sarcastic little shit. He couldn’t quite seem him running the business or making an alliance through marrying into another influential family.

 

The more time he spent with Maddie, the more the idea of being young Daniel’s father seemed to grow on him. The idea of being able to mold this lump of clay, give him guidance and watch him blossom into a true Masters gave him almost as much motivation as wanting to call Maddie his wife did.

 

Four years of pretending to be the buffoon’s best friend and being there for Maddie in ways the idiot simply could not finally culminate in the couple’s divorce and Vlad and Maddie’s subsequent marriage.

 

Of course, it did.

 

Vlad always got what he wanted.

 

His stepdaughter Jazz was attending grad school on the east coast. She had her own apartment and an almost equally successful boyfriend. Maddie was a brilliant surgeon and a kind soul. She often went on trips to third-world counties, giving medical attention to children and families who may otherwise do without. Vlad may not have personally see the point, but it did seem to give his Maddie purpose. If he was a surgeon he knew he would not volunteer his services, overflowing funds or not.

 

These circumstances are what led to Vlad and Danny being very much alone in his hideous cheese colored dairy castle for long stretches of time.

 

Vlad’s belief that Daniel was someone who he changes, an individualize who could be molded, was very much proved wrong. The 19-year-old had done very little changing in the five years that Vlad had known the boy. Physically, he was only 5 foot five inches, and quite slender. His skin was delicate and pale, save for the smattering of tawny freckles across his face and along with his shoulders and upper back. Although, his face had slimmed down with age, and his thick black hair had grown out some and was tipped with platinum blond highlights.

 

 He was just as lazy as ever. The kids were going to college, sure, but it was the community college. That was a dirty word as far as Vlad or any Masters was concerned. Whenever possible he slept until well past noon. The stench of desert metal and cannabis smoke alike curled out from under the door, and those two equally under-achieving friends of his were overstaying their welcome.

 

Still, something about him kept Vlad from kicking him to the curb, and as much as he may try to convince himself, it wasn’t Maddie.

 

 

It was morning. Vlad brewed a fresh pot of coffee and was about to grab a maple donut to dunk into it as he read his morning paper. The entire dozen was gone. The box was still there, with nothing in it except a sloppily written I-owe-you note that appeared to be written on a rolling paper. He strode over to Daniel’s room. Pretty or not, Vlad had had enough.

 

The bedroom door was already partially open. As predicted, the boy was still fast asleep. He was laying on his stomach, covers pulled down and wrapped around one of his legs in a bunched-up wad. His porcelain face was tilted to the side, mouth slightly open, messy hair splayed.

 

And he was completely naked.

 

From his place at the doorway, Vlad could tell he’d made some mistakes about Daniel’s figure. He was slender, sure, with a smaller waist than Vlad had ever seen on a man, but he had muscles. The youth’s back was fairly sculpted, the hairless backs of his legs shapely. Vlad shamelessly let his eyes wander to space in between the two.  Those baggy jeans should be banned because surely hiding a backside that beautiful was a crime. Vlad was entranced. Surely that was the only explanation for this, Vlad thought, as he reached out to gently touch the taut flesh. The contact only lasted a second, fingertips barely grazing the sleeping boy’s left buttcheek. The skin was impossibly smooth, nearly hairless and creamy. Vlad had a vision of maring the creamy flesh. He could just picture how pretty the globes would look, adorned with fingernail indents and small bruises. Perhaps even a hand print.

 

Pretty and red, contrasting that ghost-white skin.

 


End file.
